cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lt. Hedgecock
Lt. Hedgecock is the tertiary antagonist in the 1987 film Robocop and the secondary main antagonist in the animated TV series RoboCop: The Animated Series. He is the leader of the Detroit Police SWAT until his betrayal and death. He is portrayed by Michael Gregory in the first film. RoboCop Lt. Hedgecock first appears in the Detroit City hall negotiating the former council member Ron Miller who holds Mayor Gibson and his staff hostage demanding his job back which Lt. Hedgecock fails and nearly got the Robocop (Lt. Hedgecock 1) Lt. Hedgecock telling Robocop's comrades that they have their orders to destroy him mayor killed thanks to Robocop who saves the mayor's life and Ron is then arrested afterwards. However Lt. Hedgecock later betrays Detroit Police and taken control of the SWAT to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop. He and his SWAT team arrive at the OCP parking complex confronting Robocop who had just escaped the ED-209. Before they open fire Robocop's comrades Kaplan, Jerry, Ramirez, Starkweather and Manson protest and tried to stop him, but he simply tells them they have orders to destroy him causing them to walk off in disgust. Lt. Hedgecock ignores them and orders his team to open fire at Robocop who then escapes into Parking level 3. Anne Lewis Robocop's partner arrives having alerted by Kaplan and the others to Lt. Hedgecock's treachery and helps him board on her police cruiser. During that time Lt. Hedgecock sees her having defied her orders to destroy her partner, orders his team to open fire at her causing Lewis to realize that Lt. Hedgecock is a traitor and immediately flees from the scene. Robocop (Lt. Hedgecock 2) Lt. Hedgecock ordering his team to move in and kill Robocop shortly before Officer Anne Lewis rescues Robocop and kills Lt. Hedgecock It is unknown what happened to Lt. Hedgecock afterwards and he didn't appeared in Robocop 2 and Robocop 3. However he is been killed by Anne Lewis for his treachery and following the corrupted OCP Executive's orders to destroy her partner and Whitakker replaces him as the SWAT leader and has the SWAT suspended for their actions. RoboCop: The Animated Series Hdgck Lt. Hedgecock in the animated series Lt. Hedgecock appears in the TV series based on the movie of the same as the secondary antagonist, though he is not always a villain in all his appearances. In this show, he is very jealous and envious of Robocop and often tries to discredit him. He also seems to have a crush on Robocop's partner Anne Lewis. In an episode, he made an alliance with Dr. McNamara, the main villain of the show, in order to defeat Robocop with a giant robot. When Robocop was being brainwashed by The Scrambler he tried to stop him from destroying OCP and killing the Old Man. Trivia Lt.Hedgecock was supposed to appeared in Robocop 2 and Robocop 3, but he was removed, because he is no longer an ally and friend anymore, when he followed DIck Jones' orders to destroy Robocop and is totally been killed by Anne Lewis for his treachery and trying to destroy/murder her partner. In the Animated series, He is not always a villain and is only shown looking very jealous and envious of Robocop and tries to discredit him. Lt. Hedgecock's first name is revealed in the animated series is Roger. Lt. Hedgecock is also look similar to Steele, they nearly get the main character killed (Lt. Hedgecock to Robocop, Steele to Balto) which led to their defeat (Lt. Hedgecock gets killed by Officer Anne Lewis and Steele is been locked in the boiler room and probably banished). Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villains Category:1980s Debut